Another Moment
by sagey
Summary: This is an epilog to my story Defining Moment.set two years later. J/T pairing. Request from Ladygris


Well Ladygris asked for an epilog to my story Defining Moment...and to say thank you for all the J/T moments in NMW... here it is...

Title...Another Moment

Pairing John and Teyla

Rating General

Comments This is set about two years after Defining Moment ...which can be found here at .net/s/6351639/1/Defining_Moment

As John, Ronon, and Rodney are lead into a room they hear a much hated but familiar voice.

"Well, well, so good of you all to join us, especially you Colonel Sheppard. But I have to say you are a little late for the birth of your child." Michael says gloating.

John tries to attack Michael but is pulled back by his mutant soldiers. "If you have harmed either Teyla or our baby I will kill you with my bare hands. Where are they? What have you done with them?"

Michael motions with his hand and soon Teyla is brought into the room holding a baby. She tries to rush to John but is restrained.

"John, we are all right. Our son is alright." And even though she is grieved at their situation she shares a smile with her husband. Gaining courage from the look of love and relief in his eyes she turns to Michael. Trying once more to plead with him, she knows it will likely be ineffective. "Michael, please let us go. Please do not harm my child. Keep me and let John take our son. Please."

"No, no, no way. You are not offering yourself to this madman. I won't let him keep you from me again. I wont be parted from you again Teyla." And his look says it all. He tries again to go to Teyla but this time with a nod from Michael the guards let him.

John reaches his wife and newborn son and wraps his arms around both of them. Looking into the face of his son, tears come to his eyes. He knows this may well be the only moment he has left with his family. Stroking his sons face tenderly he whispers into Teyla's ear. "Thank you. He is beautiful. I love you always. In this life and the next! We didn't have enough time together but what we had was the happiest of my life."

She turns her face up to John and their gazes hold for a second before they share a last kiss. "You are my life John, you and our baby. Whatever happens we do it together." And with one last kiss they turn to Michael.

John looks the monster in the eye and braces himself. "You want mine and Teyla's gene. Keep us and send our baby home with Ronon and Rodney. We will stay willingly." He says this to Michael but the squeeze he gives Teyla's hand lets her know that as soon as their son is safe they will try to escape or die trying. She squeezes back to let him know she is in agreement and she knows exactly what he means to do.

"Sheppard, don't so this." Both Ronon and Rodney cry out.

Michael laughs. "I think you are under a delusion Colonel, none of you get a say in what is going to happen. There is no bargain to be made. I have had enough of your interference. I will tell you what is going to occur. The baby, your baby, is going to be staying with me. I will be his father from this moment onward. And you and your team are all going to die. I have no further use for any of you." He holds his hand up when John goes to protest. "Don't use the last seconds of your life arguing. Say goodbye to your son and wife and friends. I will allow that."

John holds Teyla and his son close. "I'm sorry, so sorry." And looking at Ronon and Rodney. "It has been great guys. The best!" The others nod their agreement. If anyone was to look closely they would see a hint of tears in all their eyes.

"Enough! Your time is done. Hand the baby to my guard." Michael orders them.

"Michael please, please do not do this." Teyla once again pleads with him.

"You had your chance Teyla but you chose Sheppard. Now you will suffer the same fate." And tired of waiting, Michael orders his men to take aim as he goes to take the baby from Teyla's arms.

John, Rodney and Ronon push Teyla and the baby behind them as they stand as guard against the first barrage of bullets to come. Michael takes a step toward them but they all fall back when a figure suddenly appears in front of John and his people. Shock, disbelief and wonder are on the faces of all those in the room. And why wouldn't it be when standing there for all to see, is a very dead, Major Evan Lorne.

"Lorne." Sheppard says. "What the..."

"Major." Rodney says with wonder.

Ronon has the biggest smile on his face and that says it all. Teyla can be heard whispering to her son. "It is going to be alright little one."

Michael looks on in shock and defiance. "You are dead. Now step aside. You...no-one will interfere with my plans."

"I am sorry Michael for what we did to you on Atlantis but you chose to continue down this path of terror. And I can't let you hurt anyone else. Especially the people I love. Especially the people I died for. But being dead does have its compensations. " Evan Lorne doesn't take his eyes off Michael as he tells him this. His voice is strong and determined.

"You are dead. You can do nothing. You will not stop me. If one dies another will rise! You don't know what I am capable of." Michael declares in a deadly voice.

"You are wrong Michael. I know exactly what you have been up to. And it is because I am dead that I can do something. I can destroy you, all of you. And I will." And as he finishes saying this, his human form disappears to be replaced by glowing white energy. Putting a barricade around his friends the Ascended being spills light throughout the whole ship. It is over in a moment and then all is gone. Where Michael and his soldiers were standing are just piles of ash. John and his family and friends are the only ones left alive.

They look around them in wonder and relief.

"What just happened?" Rodney asks the question all of them want answered.

John grabs Teyla and his son and envelops them into his embrace. "The Major just saved our butts again. And if I heard right he took out all the clones as well." He looks down at Teyla. "He is gone Teyla. He can't hurt you or our son again." He crushes his mouth down on hers in a hard thorough kiss.

Ronon and Rodney look on and smile to see their friends, once again reunited and happy and safe.

"Come on Sheppard, you can do that later. Let's gets the jumper and go home." And so saying Ronon grabs Rodney by the arm leading him from the room with John and his family following.

"But where is Major Lorne, why didn't he stick around so we could thank him." Mutters Rodney to no-one in particular.

Back on Atlantis...

"Gate activation Mr Woolsey, it is Colonel Sheppard's IDC." says Amelia.

"Open the Gate, open the Gate and let them in." says Richard, happy that his people are coming home.

Seconds later the jumper appears and Richard knows they are all safe from the big smile on John's face. John signals that he is going to the landing bay and departs. Richard comms Carson to tell him the news and to check on their new patient. Telling Carson that he will bring everyone down to the infirmary very shortly.

Richard is waiting when John and his team come out of the jumper. He smiles when he sees Teyla holding a baby. "Oh Teyla it is good to have you back safely and with the baby. I am glad to see you all back safe and sound Colonel. What happened? You can fill me in on the way to the infirmary. Carson will want to check you all, especially Teyla and your..."

"My son." Says John proudly.

"Congratulations to both of you. Now tell me if we are going to expect retaliation from Michael any time soon." The safety of Atlantis and its people uppermost in his mind!

"Major Lorne did it. He killed them all. And no, we won't have to worry about Michael or any of his clones again." Rodney jumps in, still in wonder over all that had happened.

"He turned into a big white thing and incinerated them all. And the clones too he said. It was great." says Ronon with a big smile. John and Teyla let the boys tell the story, content to just hold hands and look at their son while they walk.

Richard stops in mid stride. "Well that might just explain it then. Of course, of course, that is what happened to..."

John says with curiosity. "Explains what? What do you mean?" and the others look on waiting for the answer.

Richard smiles and they all start to worry just a little bit. "Well I think it would be better if I just showed you. About an hour ago someone showed up. He is in the infirmary." And he keeps walking, with them all following.

Soon they are there and Carson has a big smile on his face. He rushes to hug Teyla and the new baby."Oh lass, let me look." He unfolds the blanket and grins." A boy hey, just lovely. I think he has your hair John." And everyone laughs.

"Okay Carson you can coo over my son later, where is this mysterious stranger..."

"I didn't say he was a stranger Colonel. But we haven't seen him for quite awhile. Is he awake yet Dr Beckett." asks Richard.

Carson grins as he answers. "Yes he is and very much looking forward to seeing you all. But I have to warn you, he doesn't remember the last two years. I don't know if he will ever remember. Though I am sure he will be happy to forget waking up in the middle of the mess hall naked just two hours ago." And he laughs as he leads them to an isolated cubicle.

John already has a suspicion about who they will find there and his heart is hammering in his chest. Carson pulls aside the curtain and laying back in the bed grinning is Major Evan Lorne. And seeing all the tubes and so forth, this time they can see he is very much alive. They all descend on him with warm happy smiles of welcome.

A little later on Carson has just finished checking to make sure Teyla and her baby are alright. John is waiting by Evan's bed for them.

"I did all that. Are you sure it was me Colonel? " Letting John fill him in on the last two years but more importantly the last few hours that he doesn't remember.

Evan Lorne is happy to be alive considering the last thing he remembers clearly is being on his knees waiting for death. He just can't wrap his mind around all that the Colonel has told him. Though he hopes it is all true because he knows whatever has happened it was all worth it if he managed to help his friends. Especially John and Teyla's baby. And he once again smiles as Teyla approaches the bed.

She hands her son to John who gladly takes him. "Major, I just want to say again, to tell you thank you so much for rescuing us all. Especially for giving our son a life free of Michael and his madness."

Evan looks over at John holding his precious baby and he is very happy to be back here on Atlantis amongst good friends. "Well I don't remember it but I am pleased I was able to help. And I want to say congratulations on your marriage and your new son. He is really beautiful Teyla. Have you decided on a name yet?" and Evan reaches out to hold onto the little hand waving in the air toward him.

John and Teyla look at each other in silent communication. John gives her a little nod.

"Our son's name is Torren Lorne Emmagen Sheppard. If you will permit us to use your name." She says in enquiry.

Evan's face reflects his shock which is soon replaced by joy. "I would be honoured. I don't know what to say." And he flops back on the bed.

"Well you can say hello to little Torren Lorne for starters." And John stands to place his son into the Majors arms.

Evan is overjoyed to be holding such a precious bundle. "Well you sure have a big name for such a little man but knowing who your parents are I am sure you will live up to it. And you are going to have lots of Uncles and Aunts to help out. For starters I am your Uncle Lorne...And don't worry I will protect you when your Uncle Rodney starts complaining very loudly about ..well everything..." and John and Teyla join Evan in his laughter.

Okay hope you liked it...

hugs


End file.
